Lovers In A Dangerous Time
by MouldyVort
Summary: Penny and Percy share a moment, with unexpected consequenses. I'm in a fluffy mood ;)


****

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of these characters, or Percy wouldn't be in a fic, he'd be "otherwise engaged" *huggles Chris Rankin* Everything belongs to JK Rowling, whom I thank for allowing us to play in her world. We promise to put everything back as it was. 

This one is dedicated to Chris Rankin for his wonderful encouragement, and for making me watch "Hedwig" on repeat last time I saw him. It's also dedicated to Nattle, for the socks, and of course to Penny, who I love to write. R/R, please! I'll give you cookies!

****

Lovers In A Dangerous Time

"Are you ok?" I nod at his question, and press my back into him. These moments seem so few and far between lately, that I'm determined to savour them, running my hands along him, making a map of his face. Wrinkled brow...he's so intense. I love that. That head, it's never empty. It never stops. He never stops. It'll kill him one day, I used to say that, we used to say, we used to joke about what would kill us. We don't do that any more. These days there's too much chance we'll discover the truth soon.

"Penny...are you ok? I miss you..." I turn to face him now. So rarely he's let me in on his real feelings, despite over 3 years of being together. When we first met, his instinct was to hide. Mine was too, if I'm honest. Everything was so new to me, so...different, so I hid. I think that when we met, we were so used to hiding that it was assumed we wouldn't tell anyone. It was something I would have expected of him. 

"I'm fi-" I break off. I'm sick of being fine. "I miss you Perce. I know you're busy at work but...I just want more than weekends. I want to wake up with you every morning, not just when the Ministry deems it convenient." There go the Weasley red ears. "Won't you think of moving in?"

He's so red now that he's nearly purple. I want to smile and cry at the same time. "Pen, you know I can't, what with work, and - and the war. It's too risky." 

"Sod the war Percy. For once I want something that's not about Dumbledore or Voldemort or Lucius **bloody** Malfoy. Can't you see that?" I know I sound pathetic. But things have changed now. We've changed. We've had to. It's human nature I guess we adapt to what we need to be. 

His faces shifts, I can tell he's fighting with himself, but I find it doesn't bother me anymore. Leaning over, I kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry. I just - " He cuts me off before I've finished. 

"Penelope Clearwater, will you marry me?" I look up from his chest, and find me in his eyes. "I - I know it might seem a little...sudden, but mrfmh huruph-" Now it's my turn to cut him off, kissing him on any inch of skin I can find, and now he's kissing me back, there's nothing to worry about anymore, nothing but each other in the world.

"Oh, Perce!" I feel like every bit of me is going to burst, I'm bubbling all over, and I can barely think my head is spinning so fast. "No, no I won't."

He stops kissing me very suddenly, and I'm instantly drained of all the energy that was there a moment ago.

"Why?! I thought that was what you wanted!" His dark eyes are pained, I've hurt him, I can tell.

"It is what I want, but I don't want you to propose just because I want you to!" I have to fight an urge to laugh, there's something funny about this, but I can't work it out. "Listen, if we get married now, wouldn't you always wonder if you just proposed because I wanted you too? I don't want us to get married now - would you propose if there wasn't a war on?"

He's looking at me dead on now. I'd forgotten how those eyes make feel. "Penny, you know I'd never do that, but if it's how you feel I'll wait. I don't care if we ever get married. But....I want everyone to know how much I love you. I want people to call us Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I want to introduce you as my wife. So if you need longer, I'm willing to wait. As for the war..." He hesitates, and I know whatever is coming is going to make me accept. He has a habit of doing that to me.

"As for the war, I believe we'll make it through. I believe it. And when we do, I don't want to face the rest of this life if it's without you." Right again, Miss Clearwater - or Mrs. Weasley now, I suppose...

"Mrs. Weasley..." I murmur, trying it out on my lips. Mrs. Penelope Clearwater. Mr. and Mrs. Percy Weasley. "I love it"

"You - you do? Is that a 'yes I'll marry you' or a 'wait for a while'?" He's grinning now. This is when I love him most. When he's Percy. Just Percy. Not perfect Head Boy, or A-Weasley-Brother, just Percy. My Percy.

"Of course I'll marry you, you twit!"

__

"When you're lovers in a dangerous time

Sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime

Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight

Gotta kick at the darkness 'til it bleeds daylight

Lovers in a dangerous time…"  
- Barenaked Ladies, "Lovers in a Dangerous Time"


End file.
